Premonition
by Living Life Free
Summary: What if you had a dream of someone dieing, you save them, then a different but familar dream of the same guy dies again and you have to keep on saving him. That's what Sam's life had turned into.


**Premonition  
Supernatural Story  
Chapter One: The First Vision**

It was a cloudless night and the moon was shining bright and full. Little light shown into the dark ally away from the street lamps. The only light visible was from the moon and the man's hand held flashlight. The man was alone standing in the entrance of the ally, which at this time of night, was an unusual place to be alone especially if you got caught. He was a dark haired, tall and slender, fairly attractive man. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a dark brown jacket over top, blue jeans and brown steel-toed boots. The part of town the man lived in was dangerous at night with dangerous known criminals running around, and dangerous nocturnal animals on the prowl at night. All the man wanted to do was go home to his two bedroom apartment, smoke his Camel cigarettes, and drink down the pack of beer he bought at the only open market called Bruno's market where an unhappy, grungy old man owned. The man felt like he wasn't alone.

The man was paranoid. He had the feeling that he was being watched and followed. After he flashed his light around through the ally and convinced himself that no one was there, he took a step and walked on. The ally was the fastest route to take to get home since he just lived down the street from the ally. The man still felt paranoid. The ally felt colder then usual and he could hear whispers from a male voice, but every time he shined his light, it revealed nothing but the cement ground, graffiti brick walls and shattered windows and glass. No one was there so he kept on walking, but his walking turned into a run. He got halfway down the ally when a male voice shouted, "Stop!" So the man did. He turned around.

"Who's there?" There was no answer. All he could hear was the wind. The man was about to move when he heard the voice speak again.

"Goodbye." Confused the man shined his light one more time and to his horror he saw a black gun floating in mid air pointing straight at him. An unseen finger pulled the trigger and the gun fired. The bullet went right into his heart and the man dropped dead to the ground. His eyes were open wide and his mouth open ajar. Blood ran from the corner of his mouth dripping to the ground. He died instantly, no pain at all.

Sam awoke instantly. He was sweating and breathing hard. It wasn't normal to have a dream like he just did. It felt so weird. The man he saw looked familiar and so did that market.

"Bruno's Market," he said out loud. He was hoping to wake up his brother, Dean. "I said Bruno's Market." This time he yelled practically in Dean's left ear and Dean woke straight up.

"What the hell?" Dean said.

"Bruno's market. Where did you see that place? Was it around here?" Sam asked.

"I don't remember. Why?" Dean asked.

"I just had a dream, this man, who looked familiar, was walking down a dark ally kind of around this time, and got shot and killed by a… floating gun." Sam said. Dean gave him a look. Sam realized his words were sounding weird. How could a gun reappear out of thin air and shoot itself?

"Sam… it was just a dream," Dean said, "Go back to sleep." Dean pulled the covers over his head and tried to go back to sleep

"No I didn't feel like a dream. It could be paranormal. It felt too real," Sam said. He was trying to remember where Bruno's market was. Then he remembered. Bruno's market was just around the corner of the street. "Dean… damn it wake up… I'm going out."

"What? Wait where? The Market? Don't go," Dean said but it was too late. The door of the motel room had already opened and closed and Sam had disappeared behind it. Dean rolled his eyes. If his brother weren't back in 20 minutes, then he'd go looking for him.

Sam stepped outside and turned the corner. He saw the sign of Bruno's market and saw the figure of a man in a dark brown coat walking. It was the man he saw in his dream. He ran to catch up with the man but the man had already turned and walked down the dark ally. Sam followed but dreaded what was about to happen but Sam had to save him. Sam had made his choice so he started to run down the ally.

When he caught a glimpse of him he yelled, "stop." The man did and turned around.

"Who's there?" he said. This time there was an answer.

"Listen, you've got to get out of this ally. It's not safe," he said.

"I know. I'm not stupid. This is a dangerous part of town. I'm just going home that's all," the man said shining his light right in Sam's face.

"No. Listen. Your life is in danger."

"What? How do you know? You some sort of… physic freak?" he said.

"No… Uh. Well Kinda. But you got to listen to me. You've got to…" Sam stopped. A male voice had begun to whisper just like his dream. "Do you hear that?" Sam tried to listen to the words being said but the voice was too soft enough to hear.

"It sounds like a voice," the man replied.

" Yeah. That's not good. RUN!" Sam said. The man didn't move. He was confused. He turned around shining the flashlight around once more looking for the source of the voice. The black gun appeared out of thin air in front of the man and the man shined the light upon it.

"What the hell," the man said. Sam didn't have much time to react. He knew what was going to happen. The gun was going to go off and kill him. Sam only had one option. Sam ran quickly toward him and just before the voice said "goodbye," Sam lunged for the man dragging him to the ground just in time before the bullet could hit the man. The bullet missed the man completely but grazed Sam's left shoulder. Blood began to slowly trickle down his arm. He ignored the pain. He knew he was going to need stitches.

"Come on. Gotta get out of this ally," Sam said as he held out a hand to help the man up. The man, still shaking, took his hand and both him and Sam ran the rest of the way out of the ally. They caught their breath and Sam held out his right hand.

"Names Sam Winchester." The man took it. They shook hands.

" Chad Raines," Chad said, "Nice meeting you. Thanks for saving my life."

"Any day." They both part, Chad goes home to his apartment and Sam heads back to the motel where he knows his brother is going to be really pissed at him for leaving him behind.

**A/N: I love the show Supernatural so I hope this story ends up almost like the actual show. Please Review!**


End file.
